Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an intra-body communication, and more particularly to a wireless input system based on an intra-body communication and implementation method thereof.
Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of wearable devices, intelligent wearable devices become more widely available and the screens of the intelligent wearable devices will be continuously shrunk. In some application situations which are required to input text messages such as a scene-chatting function, a scene-searching function and a text-recording scene, the operations on the screens of the wearable devices are difficult to be performed. Conventionally, there are two methods to input messages on the small screen of the wearable devices. One method is a speech recognition input manner and the other method is to input message by a small keyboard on the small screen. However, the speech recognition of the conventional intelligent wearable device, such as Apple Watch, cannot be precisely made since the input method is not optimal.
Consequently, there is a need to improve the conventional technique and develop a novel system.